Death strike
by I'm-sorry-for-being-me
Summary: What if there's a new path to the Prayer? Welcome to a place where Daniel's imagination is officially everything. (What would happen if I had control of the book?) /).(\ oh god... okay okay, give it a shot Daniel x Dana, Emma x OC, Willy x OC, Joe x OC


**Okay readers before I get started let me give you some information. This starts in book one, chapter 84. I do not own and I doubt ever will Daniel X, his friends, his family, and/or any of the villains that you've already heard about.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, and all of Seth's creeps", Joe shouted. "In this corner we have-" The boy was cut off by a loud yell, given by a young teen, perhaps around my age, maybe give or take a few years.

"Stop!" The girl flew over them both with a scream piercing through the audience. "Stop the god damn fight, you idiot!" She shouted at Seth with a loud piercing echo. Once more the audience could hear passing by them.

"I'm sorry what do we have here?" Seth gave out more of a cackle then a laugh and placed his claw to knock her over with a punch. The girl sighed, "Run Daniel, run!"

_He might die. There will not any hope for us if he does, Graff, why must've you of gone? Layla loved your wife so much, they were best friends…and you both of you, gone. _She thought panicked, something infiltrated her thoughts for a while and then as if she was talking to someone they reappeared. _I know he isn't…shut up Marceline, I know we'll be fine. _

"How do you know me?" I asked, as she ducked, landing face down on the floor. "Just you wait Seth, one day I'll be standing in the flames of your corpse scorching, incinerating, and you will be nothing but a bad memory, a terrible no good, mistake." She said sounding confident with every word that escaped her mouth.

_Whoa, what does she even have against Seth? Sounds to me, like she must've really…wait…this is another trap, ugh her thoughts didn't come out as seeming as gullible as Phoebe's had. Plus, she knew my parents!_ But then the girl ran off, leaving Seth laughing his head off at the girl. "I can deal with her later, it's you first, Daniel" he said cracking a smile.

And with that I smiled, noticing the girl had come back a 24/24 Opus Magnum pointed to Seth's back. Of course the guards went to grab her making hers and my face both drown the happiness and frown, "Daniel…don't forget who you are. Ever." She called out being dragged back by the guards, her putting up a struggle by kicking at the dirt causing brownish dust storms to form around Seth and I.

_That somehow refreshed the strength I needed, knowing that this girl actually needed me. For what? I had no clue. Could she be luring me to the Prayer? Yes, but isn't that what I wanted? Not yet._

**_((Okay so everyone knows what happens with the whole bug and ear thing, ugh, I don't really want to get in with that :X *So I may have to skip a bit))_**

I began to laugh well in my head anyway as he shrieked for his mommy again, as I reached the sunlight once more to be able to see another day, there was no way he was winning now. A day for me to see Dana again, a day for me to apologize to pork chop for what I had told her before, a day closer to finding The Prayer.

I raised my trunk to trumpet towards the sky, the crowd's cheers warming me, I couldn't believe I had once doubted myself. Me, the son of Graff and Altrelda, the one who has avenged the deaths of his friends, soon the deaths of his parents…The one who has transformed into an elephant.

I looked down towards where his head used to be, towards the insipid pile of gunk, Kids from my planet, kids from Earth and my planet stood up, applauding, cheering as I turned back into my normal self. The fifteen year old alien hunter, with blonde hair, and powers like you wouldn't believe. Until I remembered, I had lost the list, the very thing this had begun with.

I sent a one of the worst looking of Seth's guys to unlock the kids, all of them. Which he immediately obeyed the order by telling some other horse head to release them all. Okay, maybe it was obeying but it was close enough.

I high fived Kulay and Bem as my uncle pinched my cheeks again. "Woo!" Bem cheered, I smiled and then I went over to my friends who congratulated me. "You did it!" Willy cheered. Joe began to speak "We were watching you this whole time, you were so amazin-"

As he was talking Dana walked over to me and started sobbing "You're still-" I put my arm around her "Still alive?" She smiled, I hadn't felt so good in forever. "We knew you could do it..sort of.." she whispered really close to me, I began to blush meaning to tell her I could never let us die...

But before I could we heard a loud "Hello!" I looked towards a human girl with flaming red hair and lots of freckles, she was actually pretty, very pretty. "I'd like to thank you for rescuing us" She handed me a laptop, my laptop. "I believe this is yours? I'm Phoebe Cook, the real one" she said smiling.

"We're glad you're alright, Phoebe, now go along and celebrate with your friends, Daniel's with me, scoot along" she said shooing her off. I let out a chuckle as I spotted the other girl who had tried to warn me about something, but before I could catch her, she ran off, into the forest. "Come on guys, I think we have some other business to take care of." I said to them.

I was about to clap when Dana gave me a kiss "We'll always be here, Daniel, don't you forget it" she said. And with that, they all vanished. Disappearing into nothing, as I knew what I had to do, I had to help my grandmother clean up this mess.

* * *

_**Just a quick little introduction, please read and review, I want to know if I should continue this story and if it even has a shot. :)**_


End file.
